Neighbours Know Our Name
by Chezza3009
Summary: Rick and Michonne can't seem to understand how their neighbours know their names. All AU/ NO ZA. Small plot then all smut.


**Author's note:** Something smutty.

This is inspired by the song written by Trey Songz "Neighbours Know My Name."

 **Synopsis:**

Rick and Michonne's love making gets a little too loud. But when their neighbours start to question who they are, neither has any idea how and why they know their names...

* * *

 **Neighbours Know Our Name**

It was 6 pm in the evening as Michonne walked into her apartment building. She had just finished a long day of work at the office, so hurriedly went to retrieve her mail from the mailbox. She quickly sifted through the stack of letters and junk mail.

Michonne heard giggling from behind her. She turned around to see where the noise was coming from. Behind her were two girls around the age of twenty.

"Are you Michonne?" The one with long blonde hair asked.

"Yes, why?" she answered, looking puzzled between the pair.

"It's just finally nice to put the name to the face that's all." The one with dark brown short hair smirked.

They laughed walking out of the building.

Michonne shook her head as she watched them leave. She wasn't too sure what they were talking about. Michonne pressed the button on the lift and waited for a couple of minutes for the lift to come to the ground floor.

A tall man came to stand next to her with his hands tucked into his trouser pockets.

"It's Michonne right, sixth floor...room 604?"

"Yeah, why?" Michonne's eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing." The man's loud chuckled echoed around the empty foyer. The guy leaned back on his heels and faced forward. Michonne clutched her mail and keys in her hands and stared at the side of the man's face. He was still smiling and Michonne was not.

The lift pinged and the doors opened wide. Michonne stepped inside first and the guy did too, standing behind her.

"Floor 6?" he asked.

"Yes." She cut her eyes and pursed her lips.

The lift ride up was quiet and Michonne just wanted to get out. When it arrived on the 6th floor, she quickly stepped out of the lift and made her way to her front door.

* * *

Michonne walked into her shared apartment with her long-term fiancé, Rick Grimes. They had recently just moved into a spacious two-bedroom apartment, in downtown Atlanta. Michonne kicked off her heels at the door and placed her bags on the floor. She padded her black nylon feet towards the living room.

She found Rick in the kitchen standing at the stove. Michonne placed the mail on the side of the counter. She wrapped her arms around his front and leant up on her tip toes. Michonne lightly kissed his cheek.

"Hey, handsome...Mmm smells good."

"Hi darlin'. What the food or me?" Rick placed his hand over Michonne's.

"Both."

Rick smiled letting go of her hands.

Michonne kissed his back before walking towards the opposite counter.

"You ok?" he asked, half turning around.

"No. You know the strangest thing just happened to me." Michonne folded her arms over her chest and crossed her legs at the ankles. She leaned against the work surface.

"Yeah, go on." Rick turned the gas down to let the food simmer. He walked over to his fiancée.

"Well, two teenagers just asked me if my name was Michonne? They were both laughing behind their hands like school girls...I just thought it was strange since we don't know any of our new neighbours yet."

Michonne and Rick had moved in 3 weeks ago and had yet to be introduced to any of their new neighbours.

"You know the same thing happened to me a few hours ago. But, he was asking if my name was Rick. This guy was tall, has a moustache, - Abraham I think I caught his name. Something about ugglin' bumplies. It didn't make any damn sense to me."

Michonne knitted her eyebrows together and frowned.

"I think, I just met him getting into the lift. How would they know our names? I don't get it."

"Me either. Don't worry too much about it. We will have a get together and introduce ourselves properly. Have that house warming party. Dinner will be ready soon," Rick kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. Michonne placed her arms around his back.

"Ok, I will just go take a quick shower."

She ran her fingers through his growing beard and smiled. She gave him several deep kisses before heading off towards their bedroom.

Michonne stripped out of her work clothes and placed them into the hamper. Michonne stopped at the top of the bed. There were faint marks on the white painted walls. They hadn't had much time to decorate the bedroom yet. She had no idea why their new king-sized bed looked like it was a few years old in just a matter of weeks.

She placed her hand on top of the headboard the hinges were nearly falling off.

"Shit. How did we break our new headboard?" Michonne whispered, shrugging her shoulders and walked off towards the shower.

* * *

 **Last night...**

Clothes were scattered across the apartment living room floor. Michonne's blue lace halter neck bralette, Rick's shirt, jeans, and socks. Foreplay had started on their black and grey couch. Michonne had sauntered in wearing one of her new sexy lingerie sets.

Michonne was about to take off her dark blue lace thong.

"Leave em' on," Rick had growled.

Michonne loved it when Rick got territorial. He was always so commanding and demanding. Over her body and after four years together, she still felt exactly the same way she did at the beginning. From the very first time they had sex.

Rick had Michonne spread eagled on their couch. He was kneeled on their new yellow shaggy rug in between her thighs licking, sucking on her clit and outer lips. Until she eventually cried out calling his name as she came.

"Oh Rick, yes Rick...Just like _that_ Rick."

Rick carried Michonne towards their master bedroom. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms draped around his shoulders. Her slender fingers entwined in a few of his curls. Rick's hands kneaded the smooth flesh of her ass as their lips were locked in a frenzied passion.

They made it to their bedroom and Rick threw Michonne onto their bed, causing a low chuckle from her.

Michonne was on her back with her legs stretched out and parted wide.

Rick pushed his boxers down his lean thighs. He stepped out of the cotton material and with his other hand enclosed around his girth, giving himself a few short fast strokes. It felt good but not as good when Michonne is doing it with her hand or lips. But, nothing beats the way her pussy felt around his dick.

Rick looked down and admired his fiancé.

Her skin was the colour of mahogany. Rick loved the contrast against his own skin tone.

Her beautiful long dark brown dreads that shaped around her almond shape face. Her large brown doe eyes and those kissable and suckable luscious lips.

Rick continued on with his admiration. Her perfectly shaped round breasts, long dark nipples that was erect. Her flat toned belly that he hoped one day there would be round when she carried their first baby. Her round full hips and small waist.

Rick was kneeled on the bed in between her spread thighs. He pressed his lips hard into hers. Her slender fingers tugging on the ends of his curls. She could taste herself all over his lips, chin, and beard.

"Mmmm," they moaned against each other's lips.

Rick removed his lips off hers, sitting back on his knees. He pulled the material away from her body to the side with his finger. The fabric was damp. Rick held onto his length, pushing his bulbous head in first. He watched the way her pussy opened up to take his girth.

Michonne's lips parted a small gasp fell from her lips. She gripped both of her hands onto his shoulders. Rick rocked back and forth with just his tip in at first. Michonne needed more. She had to have more. He was always such a _fucking_ tease.

There was nothing Michonne enjoyed more than the feeling of Rick sliding his thick manhood in and out of her warm, tight pussy.

"Come on Rick! _Please_ , all of you..." Michonne looked up at him with need.

Rick smirked as he slid in and out of her walls.

"Turn around Michonne."

She shakily moved onto all fours. He was putting her in one of his favourite positions. She leaned onto her hands and knees with her ass perched high in the air. He dragged his dick over both of her ass cheeks, leaving a trail of pre-cum.

She was in a position now that Rick could see her swollen puffy lips. He trailed his fingers up and down her ass crack. He spread them apart to reveal the goodness of her inner pinkness. Rick bit on his lower lip.

He pulled her thong half way down her hips. He smacked his hand over the smoothness a few times.

Rick rubbed the tip of his shaft at the entrance of her wet pussy. Michonne moaned, moving backwards and forwards. She was getting slightly impatient again. Michonne parted her lips about to speak. But, Rick grasped onto her hips holding her still while he pushed his full length inside of her in one go and he didn't stop until the top of his thighs hit the back of her firm ass.

"Ah, fuck yes Rick!"Michonne loved the sensation of accommodating Rick's inches.

"Ohhhhh," Rick sighed, feeling the warm tight embrace of her walls.

His hands pinched her ass pushing her hips onto his manhood. He started at a steady and slow pace. Enjoying the way her pussy would grasp him with each deep stroke. The depth of his thrusts now started to build up.

* * *

Rick's lips parted as he looked down at his fiancé in the dim light, from the bedside cabinet. Her body was pressed down low, her ass up high in the air, her body was pressing back to meet him with every thrust. Michonne's plush cheeks rippled. Her pussy dripping onto the bedding as he hammered into her. Her heavy breasts bounced and swayed beneath her body as her nipples rubbed against the cool fabric.

Michonne felt Rick's chiselled frame press against her round cheeks and his balls slapped against her. Michonne loved this feeling when she arched her back in a certain way and he hit a certain angle. Especially the way he would graze over her clit.

Rick slowly withdrew himself, watching as she clung to him. Rick pushed his entire length back inside. She twisted the black cotton bed sheets in her hands. Michonne gasped and dipped her head low into the pillow.

Michonne pushed herself up onto her hands. After a few seconds a persistent hand pushed on her lower back. She arched her back downwards again. This position emphasised her curves and that delicious backside of hers. That had Rick going crazy every time he saw it.

Rick leaned forward his left hand on her hip as he pounded into her hard and controlling. Rick knew that Michonne would be able to feel every curve of his dick. His lips found the back of her neck, and across her shoulder blades. He moved his right hand to cup her breast that was hanging down low. He lifted and squeezed the pebbled nipple. Enticing another loud moan from her mouth.

"Mmmm...RICK. Oh RICK."

"Michonne." Rick licked his lips, letting go off her breast but not before rolling her nipple between his fingers.

* * *

"Oh, yeah Rick fuck...fuckkk me." Michonne turned her head to the side. She grabbed a hold of her pillow and tried to muffle her sounds.

"That ain't go into help you baby, take that pillow from your face. I wanna hear you." The force of his hips had now settled into a fast motion.

"Say my name louder."

"Rick." She whimpered, removing the pillow from her face.

"I can't hear you Michonne. You're going to have to do much better than that."

" _Oh fuckkk,"_ she muttered under her breath.

"RICK! RICK! RICK!" her high pitch gasps and moans fell as her arms and legs shook.

"Shit. Ahh that's it keep screamin' my name Chonne."

"RICK! RICK! RICK!"

Michonne writhed with pleasure. She moved forward onto the headboard her hands gripped. Rick moved with her his hard length inside of her unable to get away. He stood up on his feet firmly flat on the bed. His hands over the top of hers on the headboard. Michonne's toes curled and her body shuddered. Rick had hit a whole new spot.

"Ohh-fu-fuck! RICK!" Michonne cried as his hard length drove into her slick and wet pussy as the evidence ran down her inner thighs. Her head slumped down staring at her black and white striped bedding.

Michonne was making a mess around Rick.

Their moans grew even louder. The headboard slammed even louder against the wall.

The squishing sounds of their love making filled the quiet room. He could hear how wet she was. The aroma of their sex was overpowering. The smell was intoxicating. Rick picked up his pace fucking her harder. His dick slid deeper and deeper with every powerful thrust.

He moved back to kneel behind her not breaking their contact. One of his hands back on her soft curvy figure and the other tangled in the ends of her dreads.

Rick watched the way her pussy would take all of his length. He was more than average; the biggest she ever had and ever would have. He continued to plunge into her over and over again, covering himself in her sweet juices. Her cries of his name filled the room with an increasing volume _Rick, Rick, Oh, Rick._

"You love this Michonne? Love the way I take you like this?" his breath was hot and heavy in her ear. He was half bent over her back driving and pounding himself into her with such force.

Michonne nodded. "I do Rick." Her eyes snapped shut, her own breath ragged.

"Good."

Rick slid both of his hands down her smooth toned arms. He gripped onto her wrists and pulled them up and off the bed. He held her arms back and jack hammered hard into her.

Michonne let out a surprise gasp. For a second, she fell forward, no longer supported by her own hands. She managed to move slightly as he pulled her arms back. His hands gripped her wrists and her hands held tight over his. He pulled her flush against his chest.

Michonne's long dreads fell around her face. Rick began to pick up his pace with vigour. He pushed the thick length of his dick in and out of his fiancé's wet folds. He bounced Michonne forward with each powerful slam of his body onto hers. His balls slapped harder against her each time.

Michonne flung her head back onto his shoulder, panting as his assault on her pussy continued. She opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. Her body felt numb. She didn't know how much longer she could be on her knees for. His hands moved to around her toned stomach and the other hand found her breast. Her hands moved back to grip onto his muscular thighs for support. His hands pinched and rolled her broad brown nipple in between his fingers. He loved the feel of her soft breasts.

* * *

They had both become desperate. Desperate to climax. Desperate to feel that release from one another. The slap of their bodies continued to collide. The room felt like it was spinning for Michonne.

Rick was so close to cumming. He could feel the sensation. Seeing Michonne take all of him like this. He watched the onslaught of her thighs jiggling with each pound.

"Cum for me Michonne. I want you to cum for me," He growled.

Rick could feel his balls tighten. He was ready to cum and Michonne felt him throb.

"Yes. I am so close Rick," Michonne whined.

"That's its baby, cum on my dick. Come on this dick. Shiittt. I can feel you Michonne. Feel that you're close."

Michonne let out a strangled cry.

"I am going to...Oh fuck...Baby, I am going to cum." He warned her, pumping and spilling his seed deep within her womb.

"Ahhh MICHONNE!" Rick roared grabbing her hips tighter.

Rick bit down on Michonne's back triggering her own intense climax.

"Rii...Riicc...Rickkkk...Oh fuck! RICK!" Michonne screamed his name over and over again as her pussy contracted around his thick inches.

Michonne shivered and her body trembled from head to toe. They both breathed heavily as their eyes closed.

His thrusts slowed to a stop. His breaths coming softer as his climax began to dwindle. Rick held himself deep, gyrating his hips in a circle to draw all the pleasure he could from her tight pussy.

"Baby, I can't..." Michonne pushed Rick's thigh.

Rick knew how sensitive Michonne could get after she came. He pulled his dick slowly out of her and soothed her lower back.

Rick looked down at the view of her pussy filled with his sticky cum.

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

Michonne walked back into the kitchen taking two white bowls and two clear wine glasses from the cupboard. She placed them on the grey granite worktop. Michonne waited for Rick to dish up dinner that consisted of chilli con carne, rice, sour cream, and tortilla chips.

They sat down on their new dining room set, tucking into their food. After dinner Rick washed up and they both headed to bed that evening.

Another loud love making session of screaming each other's names, headboard banging, shouting, and yelling.

Rick and Michonne still couldn't understand how the neighbours know their names.

' _I bet the neighbours know our name...our names.'_

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Yes, I don't know how the neighbours know their names either.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
